


5

by solipsist



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dark, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsist/pseuds/solipsist
Summary: There had been no word of bodies discovered in the town’s two newspapers. No hints, no rumors even floating around. William has gone as far as to ask people - dates, business acquaintances, customers - over dinners, in grocery stores, during small talk - if anyone had heard of five mutilated children found in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. But like in some movie, nobody has heard of what William is talking about, has no idea what William is talking about. There are other things to worry about; new judges to appoint, the shocking amount of roadkill, the demolition of a local mall strip, the sudden jump of drug sales taking place, the new restaurant that’s probably a money laundering scheme, war with a country nobody’s heard of or really thinks exists. So William assumes no bodies have been found.





	5

William Afton is with Louis Moore in the pizzeria on Monday. William is on his second cigarette, Louis is crumpling a paper cup he had mysteriously procured from nowhere - because William knows there are no paper cups in his pizzeria, because William knows that Louis doesn’t work or go anyplace else, and William knows that no sane man would keep an array of paper cups in his own kitchen and bring it with him to work and crumple it up. They’re both waiting for Henry, William is nervous and impatient and tells Louis he has something very important to check on and to just wait out here, Louis shrugs and the mysterious paper cup bounces against the edge of an open trash can.

The radio hums quietly, a talk show is about what is necessary to promote equal rights and civil liberties in modern day society, William is on Valium and is both wishing for a glass of red wine and thinking about a crow he had seen as a child and how he and his sister laughed over the sight of the crow on the side of the road pulling bubblegum off from the hot concrete and clicking its beak on the sticky mess but when they walked closer, the pink gum were brains and the crow break dripped something bloody and neither William nor his sister ever quite forgot the event. William touches the packet of coke in his pocket, getting a sick thrill from how he could get high and nobody could do a thing about it and the cousin of his that bit a girl’s earlobe off. 

There had been no word of bodies discovered in the town’s two newspapers. No hints, no rumors even floating around. William has gone as far as to ask people - dates, business acquaintances, customers - over dinners, in grocery stores, during small talk - if anyone had heard of five mutilated children found in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. But like in some movie, nobody has heard of what William is talking about, has no idea what William is talking about. There are other things to worry about; new judges to appoint, the shocking amount of roadkill, the demolition of a local mall strip, the sudden jump of drug sales taking place, the new restaurant that’s probably a money laundering scheme, war with a country nobody’s heard of or really thinks exists. So William assumes no bodies have been found. 

The room looks different now when William stands in front of it, and he’s not sure why. He still has the keys he stole from Henry’s desk and takes them out. But they don’t fit, they don’t work. Instead, the door opens on its own which never did that six months ago and William stands there totally confused because there are no tables, there are no chairs, the miniature stage had been ripped up and the smell of bleach is strong in the air. He moves inside, surgical mask in one hand to deal with the smell and an umbrella in the other. Cleaning supplies, a cart, and something similar to a mop are a new addition. William tries to piece together the week, retrace his steps on the morning he had killed the five, uselessly knowing he had never returned to the room and left the scene as a surprise to Henry. 

“Mr Afton.” 

The smell of bleach is overpowering, masking something revolting. Louis is distressingly real, but it doesn’t make William forget what he had done to an unnamed child’s hand, to another’s head, how teeth could be seen through the cheeks he had torn off of it’s jaw, the torrents of blood and gore and guts raining down in this small party room, William’s own confused warning of more to come - 

“Are you okay?” 

William is leaning on the wall. The stains walked off of the walls and floors. 

“Did you… hear about those five missing kids?” 

“No. I have not.” 

“Are you sure?” 

William doesn’t say anything. He can’t tell Louis he’s at a very disjointed time in his life and notices the walls are painted a bright, painful white, and the fluorescent lights shine off of them and the corners, creating a horrible pulse that beats along with William’s heart. 

Feebly, William feels ready to cry, “I don’t… understand.” 

The radio: _Hello tomorrow! Your children are here! Can you hear the new drummer! The future is clear!_

“Isn’t this… the party room? The… the fox themed…” 

“There is no fox themed party room. Not since the incident. This is the janitor’s closet.” 

“But this… is… the… fourth room… for the fourth… mascot.” 

“I think you should go.” 

“I… I want to know what happened.” 

Now smiling idiotically, William asks: “You don’t seem to understand. You don’t seem to, uh, fully comprehend this! I killed them. I did it, Moore. I chopped their fucking bodies up. I fed them to my dog.” 

A feeling that others are rewriting William’s life and in complete control of his fate does not leave William’s guts. This… is… not… a… game, William wants to shout, but everything is caught in his throat. He reaches out to steady himself against Louis, but touches his chest but he can’t feel it and all blood has left his body. 

Louis and William stare at each other endlessly. The umbrella falls. William can’t pick it up. The bleach is cloying, the bleach is eating at his sinus. 

There’s no authority to William’s voice. 

Like a horrible film, the footage speeds up, rewinds, blacks out - “I - killed - those - kids - and - I - liked - it.” 

All that remains is a stain on the floor. Browned with time, greyed with bleach. 

_A generation of change, a generation of song, a generation of laughter coming on strong._

“Where did they go? What did you… do?” 

Louis touches his hand. It’s horrifyingly intimate. William is led away from the room, where the lights flicker into darkness. Henry has arrived, he’s smoking a cigarette as well. The radio burbles on and William asks if his hair looks okay, since he’s using a new mousse today. 

_You’re right! Pepsi tastes better than shit!_


End file.
